Tout pour un gâteau
by Cluxie Michaelis
Summary: Bonjour, Bonsoir ceci est un petit Yaoi entre deux personnages de Death Note L et Light. Dans ce oneshot, vous verrez que la gourmandise peut amener à des situations légèrement cocasses. Bref je ne vous en dis pas plus prenez simplement une boite de mouchoir et j'espère que cela vous plaira.


Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Me revoilà, en attendant le chapitre 3 de "les malédictions nous enchainent", je me suis dis en me réveillant que j'allais faire un petit OS entre mes deux personnages préférés de Death Note Light (Raito) et L (Lawliet) sur ceux bonne lecture et prévoyez des mouchoirs car le langage peut vous provoquer un léger saignement nasal ;p. Donc voici mon petit yaoi LightXL.

s'il vous plaît, profitez !

* * *

Nous sommes dans la tour de L au cœur de Tokyo. Cette dernière était vide, les seules personnes restantes étaient nos deux détectives favoris L et Light. Comme à l'accoutumée, ils étaient tous deux enchaînés et fasse à leurs ordinateurs. Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que L se balançait sur sa chaise tiraillé par une envie de gâteau.

\- "Light?

\- Hmm?

\- Il faut que j'aille dans la cuisine j'ai besoin de sucre.

\- Non je suis occupé.

\- Ça prendra trois minutes

\- Ne bouge pas reste ici !

\- Si !" Tout en disant cela, L avait tiré sur la chaîne en se levant. Light c'était rattraper de justesse et se faisait traîner par L. Light le suivait mais finalement il passa devant le détective de renom et lui bloqua le passage qui permettait l'accès à la cuisine.

-Je refuse de te laisser passer, je suis déjà assez fatigué pour ne pas devoir en plus te suivre partout pour devoir après t'entendre te goinfrer.

-Fatigué ? Si tu me laisses récupérer un gâteau, un seul, on va se coucher dès que je l'aurais fini. Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu." Light serra la main de L qui arborait un sourire triomphal. Ils passèrent donc par la cuisine avant de rejoindre leur chambre commune. Une fois arrivé, L s'assit sur le lit et commença à déguster son gâteau sous le regard impatient de Light.

-Tu peux t'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté de la porte de la salle de bain j'aimerais pouvoirs me préparer pour la nuit.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit non.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Tout simplement car j'adore avoir un divertissement pendant que je mange du coup... Tu vas te changer dans la chambre quoi qu'il arrive.

-Que ? Mais ça va pas la tête qu'est ce qui te prend ce soir ?

-Aller, dépêche toi j'en suis déjà à la moitié de mon gâteau." Tout en disant cela il fit des mouvements de haut en bas afin d'englober tout le corps de Light. Light commença donc à enlever la veste de son costume sous le regard amusé de L. Il la laissa tomber au sol avant d'entreprendre de dénouer sa cravate. Cette dernière suivit le même chemin que la veste. Light commença alors à enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise. Il déboutonna donc un a un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la retirer totalement permettant à L de découvrir ce torse absolument superbe. Les yeux de L ne trahissait plus de l'amusement mais du désir voir même de l'excitation. Le bruit de la ceinture de Light ramena notre détective à la raison. Il avala alors difficilement la dernière bouché de son gâteau lorsqu'il vit le pantalon de Light rejoindre le sol. Il déposa alors l'assiette avant de se glisser sous les draps terriblement troubler par ce corps d'apollon. Il sentit alors Light monter sur le lit en sa direction. Ce dernier s'arrêta au dessus de L et colla presque sa bouche contre l'oreille du détective.

-"Eh bien c'est tout ? Moi qui croyais que tu voudrais éliminer ce sucre par le sport étant donné que tu ne vas pas étudier l'affaire de la nuit." Susurra Light. L n'osa pas le regarder, il est vrai que la vu de son fardeau presque nu l'avait émoustillé. Il se sentait même dur et étroit dans son pantalon. Il sentit les draps se tendre sous le poids de Light. L sentit alors une langue taquine parcourir son oreille. Il frissonna de tout son être. Il tourna alors la tête et vit le regard plein d'envies de Light. L se jeta alors sauvagement sur Light. Ce dernier se retrouva sur le dos L sur lui, il commença de rapides et vigoureux baisers sur la peau blanche du cou de Light. Il entreprit alors de déshabiller l'autre détective. Il commença alors à descendre directement vers le pantalon de Kira avant de libérer le sexe douloureusement tendu.

-"Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet !" dit Ryuuzaki qui avant même que Light n'ai pu répondre pris d'un coup le sexe fièrement dressé dans sa bouche. Light trembla à la sensation de cette bouche talentueuse et douce. Finalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'il mange sans cesse, sa bouche et sa langue sont devenues très agiles. L cessa les vas et vient sur la verge du blond avant de laisser sa langue courir le long de ce sexe. Il sentit alors la main de Light sur sa tête le poussant vers son sexe encore frémissant. Il le reprit donc en bouche et fis de plus violents vas et vient.

-"Ryuu...za..ki mmaah...aa.. Ralentis..mmh je, je vais...mmm..venir." Ryuusaki sourit et repris. Au milieu de ses mouvement il enfonça tellement la verge de Light que cette dernière cogna contre la paroi de sa gorge. Kira ne se retînt plus et vînt dans la gorge de L.

-"mmmmh... c'était..top..

-Et ce n'est que le début." rétorqua L en se positionnant au dessus du sexe de Light.

-"Atten-d Ryuuzaki ! MMHh !" L venait de se pénétrer lui même avec la bite de l'autre. Il s'immobilisa le temps de s'habituer à la présence importante de l'autre détective. Light réagit enfin et le prit dans ses bras, un grognement se fit alors entendre. Il commença alors de lent mouvements qui devinrent de plus en plus brutaux. Il finit par allonger Ryuusaki et commença a l'embrasser. Le corps de l'étudiant frottait sur le le sexe gorgé de sang du brun.

-"mmmh AH! oui ! AH plus à droite ! AAAhh mmh... continue." Light s'exécuta avec des coups de plus en plus brutaux malmenant la prostate du détective sous lui. La chambre se remplissait de gémissements, grognements et cris des deux amants. les deux se sentaient proche de la délivrance. Light pris alors la verge de L sous lui et commença à la soulager en faisant des mouvements synchronisés avec ses mouvements de bassins.

-"Je, je viens..." Dit L en sentant une immense chaleur dans son bas ventre. "Embrasse moi s'il te plaît." Light accepta la demande et embrassa Ryuuzaki, en sentant la langue de Light contre la sienne, L vint violemment. En sentant le cercle de muscles se resserrer autour de a virilité, Light vint au fond de l'antre chaude et serrée de Ryuuzaki.

Il se retira finalement et se redressa détacha sa chaîne avant de sortir du lit et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revînt il vit L endormit sa chemise dans ses mains comme si il s'agissait d'un doudou. Il sourit attendri avant de prendre place dans le lit il embrassa la joue de la belle endormit avant de susurrer d'un voix presque inaudible:

-"Tu as beau être brillant et attendrissant mon cher Ryuusaki, un jour tu succombera et ce jour là, je serais la pour voir la lueur de ton génie s'éteindre à tout jamais."

LA FIN.

* * *

And ir we are ! Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui bande de petits pervers ! J'éspère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'onn est lu et peut être apprécié. Sur ceux je vous dit à bientôt, n'oubliez pas d'aller sur mon profil pour voir mes autres fics.

Sur ceux à plus !

XOXO Chloé-San.


End file.
